


Hungover

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [571]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hangover, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The fourteenth time that Damien woke up hungover, with what tasted like goat dung in his mouth, he realized it was time to stop trusting Amani's "great ideas."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 December 2016  
> Word Count: 235  
> Prompt: deliberate  
> Summary: The fourteenth time that Damien woke up hungover, with what tasted like goat dung in his mouth, he realized it was time to stop trusting Amani's "great ideas."   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really just like the idea that Amani is a tricksy little shit at times and finds ways to get Damien hungover on the local equivalent of moonshine, no matter where they are.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The fourteenth time that Damien woke up hungover, with what tasted like goat dung in his mouth, he realized it was time to stop trusting Amani's "great ideas." That his best friend appeared to be perfectly fine only made it worse.

"Okay, asshole, what poison did you feed me last night?" he asked when Amani came strolling in through the adjoining door in their rooms.

Amani just chuckled and tossed him a bottle of water, then leaned over to offer him a couple of aspirin. "Local moonshine, for lack of a better word. I'm surprised it affected you so badly. You're normally not this much of a pussy when it comes to knocking 'em back."

"Fourteen," Damien replied before swallowing the pills with half the water.

"Fourteen what? Did you seriously have fourteen glasses of that shit? Bro, you should be _dead_ , not hungover."

"Not what I meant. And no, I didn't have fourteen glasses." Damien squinted as he tried to remember the night before. "I think I stopped at five. No, this is the fourteenth time you've done this to me. I don't like your little deals with the locals to find a good party. From now on, no more local nightlife for me. I'm gonna be smart and drink in my hotel room or the hotel bar like an American."

Amani just laughed at that and grabbed another bottle of water for Damien.


End file.
